1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to document handling on a computer network, and more particularly, this invention relates to a recipient based system for printing, faxing, storing and transmitting electronic documents across networks.
2. Background
Modern business requires that computing environments become more flexible, easy to use, allow for growth, and in particular, be measurable cost effective. A fundamental element of computing environments is the handling of documents. The concept of a “document” is now much more than just a printed piece of paper. A document can be printed in both black and white color, it can be viewed electronically, it can be archived on removable or fixed storage media, and it can be transmitted electronically. Unfortunately, the traditional mechanisms for delivering documents consist of independent solutions. This problem is characteristic of the current device based paradigm for document delivery. It would therefor be desirable to provide a single integrated solution which allows a network user to deliver his or her document to one or more different destinations or recipients in a single step regardless of the end form in which the document is presented.